The Unabashed Sex Life of Natalie and Keith
by accioRpattz
Summary: Read the title of this fic. That’s what I’m promising- very little storyline and a lot of lemons and probably clichéd lemons at that . OOC, M, read and review. Happy day.
1. Mine

The Unabashed Sex Life of Natalie and Keith

A/N: Read the title of this fic. That's what I'm promising- very little storyline and a lot of smut (and probably clichéd smut at that). If you don't like it, don't read it but feel free to drop a review anyway. Flames are always welcome- they put a smile on my face. But happy reviews make sun shine out of my ass.

Be Warned: Mature content! If you're not old enough to see R-rated movies then you're not old enough to read this- I know you probably will anyways, but I thought I'd try for the sake of your parents.

Chapter one: Mine

Surfing the internet was not something Natalie liked to do often. Aside from doing schoolwork, she found that she didn't have the time or the patience for it. However, an ad had popped up while she was checking her email, with a very fine looking, shirtless man- and yes, she was intrigued. Feeling slightly guilty, she clicked the link and gasped in surprise.

_Tommy Haas_, she inwardly moaned. He was half-naked, he was sweaty, and he was sporting a tennis racket.

And she couldn't have cared less. _Keith_.

Blood suddenly flooded her cheeks as she thought of Keith. Sure, someone like Tommy might have attracted her a few months ago but in every other man, she only saw a bit of Keith. From the racket Tommy held, she remembered the times Keith had suffered rather humiliating losses at the hands of his girlfriend just to give her some time on a tennis court. From Tommy's rugged body, she found herself wishing for Keith's leaned but toned figure. From his sweat, she remembered the times she would brush Keith's sweaty hair from his brow as he recovered from his cancer.

He was special, unique- he was just… Keith. And she loved him for it.

She glanced back at her computer screen and with one last look at Tommy, flipped the monitor off.

"Why the blush, partner?" a voice abruptly broke into her thoughts.

Natalie jumped out of shock and quickly whipped her head around to find Keith standing in the doorway smirking at her. Her hand settled over her chest as she attempted to settle the wild pounding of her heart. "I didn't hear you come in! How did you get inside?"

Keith shrugged nonchalantly, "Your parents let me in on their way out." His smirk grew even wider. "We have the house to ourselves, by the way," he finished with a wink.

Natalie's mouth dropped open at his insinuation that they would… do _that_ in her parent's house.

"But really," Keith continued, "You didn't answer me, what were you doing that had you all hot and bothered when I walked in."

Natalie grew indignant, "I was _not_ hot and bothered!"

Keith laughed. "You're still not answering my question," he bantered as he began to strut over to where Natalie sat in front of her computer. "Hmmm… let me take a wild guess. You were reading some crazy story on the internet," he teased as he neared her. "Perhaps something akin to, 'Mr. Thornton placed his throbbing erection at her entrance, she could feel his pulsing ache to enter her.'"

Natalie was entranced by the way Keith stalked towards her and the seductive way the words slipped from his mouth. He came to a stop in front of her, pinned her against the chair and gave her a searing kiss. All Natalie felt was the fire that consumed every part of her body when Keith touched her. She didn't notice when Keith flipped the monitor on. However, it was kind of hard _not_ to notice when he stopped kissing her abruptly and yanked himself away from her to the other side of the room.

Natalie stared at him with wide, shocked eyes as he pointed to the screen and stuttered, "What the- what the hell is that!?"

Natalie looked back at the screen and inwardly rolled her eyes. _Of course_!

"Keith, relax. It's just a picture of this tennis player, Tommy Haas," she attempted to placate him.

"Relax! Relax? Relax when I walk in on my girl fucking _blushing_ at a picture of a shirtless guy? Who are you shittin' Natalie?" he yelled at her, violently gesturing with his hands.

Natalie took a deep breath and let it out evenly, "Yes, Keith, I looked at the picture. But if you must know, I was actually thinking about _you_ when you walked in- not Tommy."

Keith's shoulders slumped as he sat down on the edge of the bed as a sign of defeat. "It's the accent isn't it? Bloody Raff…"

"You don't believe me," Natalie stated flatly.

"No, I don't," Keith said in a similar monotonous tone.

Natalie's eyes flashed with a fierce determination. "Fine!" she exclaimed as she rose from her chair. Keith thought she was about to flee the room and was shocked to find her straddling his lap. "You can believe what you want to believe," she felt him grow instantly hard as she seductively ground her hips against his. "But me," she continued in a soft whisper, "I'm a woman of action." And with that she captured his lips with her own.

It was immediate magnetism between the two whenever they touched like this. She tried to love him with sweet soft kisses but as he began to respond she let her passion take over and soon their lips melded together with intensity and fervor. By the time she pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"Look at me, Keith. Look into my eyes and see what I feel," Natalie whispered willing all the love she had for him into her gaze.

This time it was Keith who attacked her with a heated kiss and as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, Natalie felt a slight tightening in her abdomen. _Anticipation_. That was the only word Natalie could find to describe the sensation that was beginning to creep into every crevice of her body.

Her senses heightened with every moment that passed, Natalie felt her panties dampen as Keith rhythmically ground his hardness against her thigh. She couldn't take it anymore and immediately reached down and started unbuckling Keith's belt.

"These need to come off- like now," she breathed seductively. _Fuck my parent's house_, she thought and the low groan Keith let out in response made everything worth it. He hissed wildly as she lingered on his zipper, making sure to brush his erection as she slowly brought the zipper lower.

"Shit Natalie," Keith whimpered as a shudder rocked through his body. "Fuck the jeans. I just need to touch you."

Keith suddenly flipped them over, shocking Natalie as he switched their positions so he was lying on top of her and in control. She gasped even louder as his fingers trailed under her flannel pajama pants and found the wetness that only he could inspire.

"Damn Natalie, you're so wet for me," Keith said huskily as he rhythmically stroked Natalie in every place but where she wanted it, truly driving her insane.

"Keith, please," she begged and when his fingers finally slid to her clit, she couldn't restrain herself from rocking her hips in cadence with his fingers.

"Oh God, Keith!" she shouted as she felt the sensations intensify in her abdomen, and pleasure beginning to filter through the rest of her body.

Sensing she was close, Keith abruptly stopped his ministrations, slipping his hand out from inside her pajamas.

Natalie's head immediately shot up, "What the fuck Keith?"

Keith just smirked and shook his head at Natalie's pout, reaching down to finish pulling off his jeans.

Natalie's eyes tightened slightly before a violent fire burned inside them and a leer formed on her lips. "Fine, what a man can't do for a woman, a woman can always do for herself," she said as one hand moved to massage her breast and the other moved to her clit.

Keith watched in utter and complete fascination as Natalie pleasured herself, her eyes closed tightly and he couldn't help but wonder what images were flying behind her lids to bring her pleasure. That is until she let out a low oath and moaned, "Oh God, Tommy."

"Mine!" Keith snapped as he slapped her hands away. Natalie's eyes flew open and a triumphant smirk crossed her face as she heard Keith growl, "I want to be inside you when you come."

With that, he quickly yanked down her pants and settled himself between her legs, his throbbing erection positioned against her entrance. Natalie saw Keith's eyes flash with some unrecognizable emotion. "Mine," he reiterated as he thrust into her recklessly.

She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her mouth, both at the fierceness at which he plunged into her and at finally being connected to him- her Keith, her partner- in the most intimate way.

He pulled back and immediately pounded into her again with more force than his first thrust and she groaned at the dueling sensation of both pain and pleasure. And yet, all she could think was _more_!

"With pleasure," Keith snarled at the request she thought she had left unspoken. Keith gripped the steel bars of her headboard and used the leverage to grind himself forcefully into her.

Natalie brought her left hand to run along the muscles of his back, and her right hand to curl in his brunette locks. As her pleasure heightened she couldn't help but grip his hair and pull his mouth down to crash with her own. Teeth and tongues collided in rhythm with the pace Keith set.

Natalie felt Keith grow impossibly larger inside her as she brought her hips to meet each of his thrusts. "I can't hold out much longer, Natalie," he breathed. "Touch yourself. Come with me."

Natalie watched her hand move from his back to the place where they were conjoined as one. The sight was impossibly erotic and as she began to circle her clit, she moaned, "Oh God Keith!"

"Yes Natalie, just like that," Keith muttered as his forehead came to rest of her own. "Look at me, Natalie. Look into my eyes and see what I feel," he whispered her own words back to her.

As soon as her eyes met his, her orgasm shattered her body with as much intensity as the adoration and passion she saw in her lover's green eyes. Keith's eyes fluttered close as he emptied himself inside of her and dropped his head to her chest. She was momentarily saddened to lose the brilliant connection that brought her such pleasure, but his body pressed against hers was an easy reminder that more lay ahead. More passion. More love. And most importantly, more mind-blowing sex.

As Natalie continued to lie in the afterglow of her orgasm, she heard Keith muttering softly to her, "That was… there are no words to describe how incredible that was. There are no words to describe how amazing you are. You are just so…"

"Yours," Natalie finished for him.

The End of Night #1

A/N: If you like actual substance, I highly recommend you check out acciodanrad's story _Times Infinity_. Until next time, unless I get kicked off this site for excessive use of smut, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Porn

**The Unabashed Sex Life of Natalie and Keith**

A/N: Read the title of this fic. That's what I'm promising- very little storyline and a lot of smut (and probably clichéd smut at that). If you don't like it, don't read it but feel free to drop a review anyway. Flames are always welcome- they put a smile on my face. But happy reviews make sun shine out of my ass.

Be Warned: Mature content! If you're not old enough to see R-rated movies then you're not old enough to read this- I know you probably will anyways, but I thought I'd try for the sake of your parents.

I AM BEGGING YOU: If you are not comfortable reading about sex and porn- DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

_Chapter two: Porn_

Keith. Was. Masturbating.

Natalie's nose flared and her frown turned deadly as she continued to watch her boyfriend touch himself. The initial gasp of shock that had flown out of her mouth when she walked in his bedroom had failed to attract Keith's attention away from his… _activity_, and she now stood in the doorway fuming.

Keith had the _nerve_ to be jealous of Natalie for touching herself, _while they were having sex_.

And here he sat. Masturbating. To porn.

It wasn't two nights ago that he had reamed her for looking at a picture of a shirtless man! And now he was watching 'Ally' and 'Belle' declare their undying love for each other as they made each other scream with pleasure.

And he was making those delicious noises. _Natalie's_ delicious noises as he stroked his length harder and harder.

Natalie became momentarily distracted as her eyes narrowed in on Keith's technique. He'd stroke himself twice, then roll his thumb over the head of his penis, spreading the pre-cum along his length as he stroked harder. For a moment, Natalie longed to taste that part of Keith once again, but a loud moan from Keith snapped Natalie back to attention.

"Am I interrupting something?" Natalie asked innocently, partly because she felt like a perve watching Keith pleasure himself without him knowing she was there, and partly because she knew that he was close to coming and she was feeling a little vindictive.

As Natalie expected, Keith practically fell out of his chair as he tried to simultaneously cover himself up and turn off the television screen. His wide eyes quickly snapped to Natalie's and then turned guiltily away.

Natalie stared at his face intently as she waited for him to speak. A few long moments passed and he still wouldn't look at her or even mumble an apology. He was just simply looking off in the direction of his bed in utter horror.

Natalie almost felt bad for him, until her eyes followed his gaze to his bed. It felt like a cold egg had been cracked down her back as a shudder ran through her body. There was someone else in Keith's bed- someone Natalie hadn't noticed because she had been so caught up in the porn. It was 100 times worse.

Natalie felt tears well up in her eyes as all the air left her body and she turned to run from the room. A strong hand gripped her wrist as she tried to get away and Keith pulled her to his body.

"Natalie, I swear, it's not what you think! It was Zach's party last-"

"Stop touching me you cheating bastard!" Natalie screamed as she tried to push Keith of her.

Keith clung to her, desperately trying to get her to just hear him out. "-Zach's party! There were these guys and they had just tons of stuff that they brought-"

"I don't want to hear it you freak!" Natalie screamed as she attempted to break away, but only managing to push her and Keith further into the bedroom.

"I wanted to play a joke on Zach, so I got the doll. But I swear I was going to use it for myself!"

That was it. Natalie had enough of Keith's lame excuses, she didn't care anymore- her heart was broken. She lifted her arm and as forcefully as she could punched Keith in the eye. He screamed loudly as he let Natalie go, and she flew backwards toward the bed.

Natalie closed her eyes for the impact, knowing that Keith had inadvertently made her fall into the arms of his _other_ lover. She only hoped the girl had enough decency to put clothes on. But surprisingly, all she felt was the reverberating bounce of plastic and air.

Her eyes flew open as she groped around her to find a… _plastic sex doll_ deflating on Keith's bed. Natalie sniffed and wiped away the tears she didn't realize had fallen as she held the offending object up to Keith.

Keith was in shock from Natalie's punch- a skill he was _not_ aware she possessed and wished to explore further in their sex lives (if they had one after this).

Some small shred of guilt found its way through Natalie's anger and she looked at Keith expectantly for him to explain why he had the hideous life-sized doll with blonde hair.

Keith sighed and cautiously took a seat next to Natalie. "I got her for Zach's party as a prank. I was going to slip her in his bedroom so whichever girl he took back up there would freak out tonight- clearly it backfired," he didn't look at Natalie when he spoke, choosing instead to stare at the TV.

He glanced at her quickly and a small smirk lit his face, "If it helps, I named her Natalia- after the most beautiful woman in the world."

Keith's smirk faded as Natalie's gaze nearly lit his shirt on fire. In a controlled voice she whispered, "You were going to put a naked, blonde girl named _Natalia_, after me, in my brother's bed."

Keith quickly cleared his throat and threw his gaze back at the television. "Well, I guess when you say it like that…"

An awkward silence settled between the two of them as Natalie attempted to sort through her messy thoughts and Keith offered his eternal soul to God if he could get Natalie to somehow forgive him.

"And the porn?" Natalie asked stiffly.

"Um, that came free with the doll from the porn shop. There's a whole Ally and Belle collection," Keith attempted to explain. "The blonde girl- she kind of reminded me of, ya know, you…"

This was all very hard for Natalie to process. On the one hand, she was furious, but on the other it was really kind of funny. The two sides of her warred with themselves. It wasn't like Keith had really cheated on her. It was just the hypocrisy of it that pissed her off- the double standard that Keith could watch two girls get it on but Natalie wasn't allowed to look at a guy without a shirt.

Natalie already knew she was going to forgive him entirely too soon, however Keith wasn't the only person who could pull a prank in the room.

Natalie rose from the bed and walked over to the television, flipping the screen on and pressing play on the DVD player. Keith looked on in shock as Natalie watched the two girls on screen for several long moments. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking at that moment.

"_This_ turns you on?" Natalie asked abruptly, eyes still on the screen.

Keith couldn't really deny that he was turned on, the proof was physical. However it was the sight of Natalie standing in front of the erotica that made his hard-on almost painful. "_You_ turn me on, partner."

Natalie turned back to Keith only to find him watching her closely. Slowly, Natalie unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, leaving her only in her shirt and underwear.

"Keith, move to the head of the bed." Keith looked at her curiously but did as he was told. Anything with a half-naked Natalie couldn't be too bad.

Natalie climbed onto the bed, laying her head down by the end with her knees spread wide, providing Keith with the most erotic view of her see-through black panties.

"We're going to play a little game. You are going to watch the movie and do to me whatever the brunette does to the blonde. If she fucks her girlfriend with her fingers, that's what I want you to do to me. If she puts her mouth on her girlfriend's pussy, that's what I want you to do to me. Understand?"

Keith knew he was gaping at her- but his mind and his erection were both raging at the words that had come out of Natalie's mouth. "Fuck," he whispered without realizing it.

"I said do you understand?" Natalie commanded.

"Yes," Keith said more as a moan then a word.

Natalie closed her eyes and attempted to relax her body. "Well, what are you waiting for? Make me come Keith, make me come like Belle does. And remember to keep your eyes on the screen."

Natalie could practically feel Keith warring with himself as he leaned his body towards her, preparing to pleasure her in sync with the porn. On one hand she was sure this was probably every guy's dream come true, but on the other he was probably worried that this was some sort of set-up and was going to bite him in the ass. She wouldn't say that their sex life was particularly conservative, but this was definitely far beyond their range of comfort.

She finally began to feel his fingers move gently over the lace of her panties.

"Talk to me," Natalie whispered, already beginning to feel the stirrings of pleasure from his soft strokes. "Tell me what's happening on screen."

Keith cleared his throat softly, "Ally is pressing her fingers softly over Belle's underwear. Belle is… enjoying it. Her face is, like, glowing or some shit. And oh shit, her panties are getting wet, just like yours baby."

Natalie could definitely feel the wetness between her legs, even with her knees bent and spread out for Keith. It felt as if there was a slight breeze that lifted the coolness from the wet and made a shiver run down Natalie's body. Natalie could feel her nipples grow hard and erect and her breath spread up. She ached to touch herself there, but wouldn't do anything unless Keith told her to.

As if reading her mind Keith said, "And Belle- Belle is touching her nipples, rolling them between her fingers."

Natalie slipped her hand up her shirt and began to do the same, grateful that Belle seemed to feel that urge like she did.

"And Belle is rocking her hips into Ally's hand," Keith practically whispered and Natalie felt her body do the same, grateful for the increased point of contact with his hand that was moving just too damn slowly for her liking.

She suddenly heard the tear of fabric and felt a sharp jolt around her hip and her eyes shot open to Keith's smirk. "Sorry," he said, "Ally just ripped Belle's underwear off."

Natalie rolled her eyes and had to fight back her own smirk. "Eyes on the screen, asshole."

Natalie again closed her eyes and settled her body back into its original rhythm. She moaned as Keith's hands met her bare skin and she heard his breath hitch and then pick up.

"Talk to me, Keith," Natalie practically growled.

Keith's voice was husky as he spoke, "She's running her fingers along Belle's pussy and Belle is just enjoying it and moaning- you hear her. And she's circling her clit now and Jesus, she just put two fingers in Belle."

Natalie moaned as she felt Keith copy Ally's actions. Jesus his fingers felt good, circling her clit and fucking her- not as good as his dick, but the sensation was still just so pleasurable. She could feel her body grow more erratic as she rocked her hips in time with Keith's finger. She could feel her orgasm rising in the pit of her stomach.

Without warning, Keith's mouth suddenly replaced his fingers. She moaned loudly, as did Belle, as his tongue lapped at her bundle of nerves to a tempo that she couldn't hear.

All she could hear, where her and Keith's heavy breaths and the moans coming from Belle's mouth. There wasn't a bone in Natalie's body that was attracted to women in a sexual way, but somehow hearing Belle come apart with her, added to the eroticism of the moment.

It wasn't long before Natalie's head was thrashing around on the comforter as her hands clutched the top of Keith's head, as her mind begged him to stop because it was too much and she was burning in the pit of her stomach but her mouth was telling him to never stop- to let her come and feel the bliss that only he could bring her.

Her body was in flames and was burning in pure ecstasy. And as she looked up, she found Keith's eyes watching _her_ face, and not Belle's, as the orgasm he gave consumed Natalie's body.

Oh, and Keith was going to have a black eye.

**The End of Night #2**

A/N: I wasn't originally planning on continuing this. However, this is one of four Christmas gifts that are going out to a friend of mine- you know who you are.

Thank you so much for the reviews and the insane amount of PM's I got from random people requesting certain... activities. I will attempt to cover them all during the next few chapters.

Until next time, unless I get kicked off this site for excessive use of smut, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
